Gods at Goode
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: Cliche, I know. The gods turn themselves into teenagers and go to Goode High School with their kids. Rated Kplus 'cause K is for babies. Please read and review!
1. Hestia's Idea

**So this is another cliche story. The gods are going to Goode with their kids. This is set before HoO, so no Romans, Piper, or Leo. Also, I need to give some characters last names, so I'm going to make some up.**

**Malcolm Cowley**

**Nyssa Coy**

**Pollux Acus**

* * *

The gods sat in their thrones as the Winter Solstice came to an end. "And that is why we should send all our wrath to Pittsburgh " Zeus concluded is speech about how he hated the city. "Any objections?"

The other gods, even Hera, had long since stopped listening. "Huh?" Apollo asked as he woke with a snort.

Zeus sighed. "Never mind. Any other orders of business?" Hera stood from her place by the hearth.

"Actually, I do." Everyone turned to her. She usually just sat and tended to the fire. "It's come to my attention that some of your children all attend the same high school here in New York. Also some of you would like to bond with your kids more. And, on top of that, those of you with demigod children act like children yourselves. I personally suspect that's because you didn't really have a childhood, but this could be like therapy for you."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Zeus inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Poseidon and Athena asked at the same time. Zeus shook his head, unaware of what Hestia was suggesting.

"She's advocating that we turn ourselves into teenagers and go to school with our kids." Poseidon explained. Athena was impressed that her idiotic uncle figured it out, but her father didn't.

"Preposterous!" Zeus exclaimed. "Go to school with our children? What next go to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter?"

"Only if you really want to." Hestia shrugged. "I don't know about the Romans, but the Greek camp isn't that bad." Dionysus looked up from is wine catalog.

"I contradict that statement one hundred percent." he said before he buried his nose back in the catalog. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"My point is, I think that those of you with demigod offspring going to this particular school, should go."

"And which demigods are going to this school?" Ares asked.

"Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Katie Gardener, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cowley, Will Solace, Nyssa Coy, Connor and Travis Stoll, Pollux Acus, and Nico di Angelo."

"You're kidding, right?" Zeus asked. Hestia shook her head. "While, I can't be the only one who disagrees with this. Let's vote. Those who differ raise your hands." Nobody did. "Those who concur." He said hoping the lack of hands was because nobody was paying attention. He was mistaking. Every hand went up. Even Hera's.

"It's a really great idea." Hades admitted.

"What about our jobs and domains?" Zeus asked hoping he that would be enough to convince everyone otherwise. Demeter and Ares thought about the sound logic, but it didn't convince them.

"Amphitrite and Triton can take over for me." Poseidon said.

"Enyo and Enyalius can cover for Ares and I." Athena said.

"Thanatos and Charon can handle the Underworld. I'll allow Persephone to cover for Demeter." Hades said. Demeter smiled. Hades was slowly becoming more of a gentleman. Emphasis on slowly.

"I'll ask Iris to cover for me." Hermes said as he pulled out is phone.

"Hemera can drive the chariot for me." Apollo said.

"Chiron can cover for me. Plus, I'm sure those brats want to be away from me as much as I don't want to be near them." Dionysus said.

"My kids and the cyclops' can keep up with their work without me." Hephaestus said. "Hestia, could you make sure the forges stay hot?" she nodded.

"The wind gods can cover the skies." Hera said. "And I can cover the rest of your duties."

Zeus sighed. He couldn't think of another way out of it. "I can't get out of this can I?" The other gods shook their heads. "Fine. When are we starting?"

Hestia grinned in victory. "Tomorrow. And, your kids won't open up to you if you tell them you're their parents. You must act as their peers. You must also act mortal, otherwise they'll suspect you as demigods, and they'll make it their duty to get you to camp."

"I'm going to join them." Artemis said. "I'll silently help Thalia with recruiting."

"I want to go too!" Aphrodite said. "High school is the best place to mess around with love!"

"Very well." Hestia said.

"What are our covers?" Athena asked. Everyone looked at her confused. "If were playing mortals, we can't very well walk in and say all ten of us are named after gods of Greek mythology."

Hestia pulled out a pad of paper. "I've enrolled you all. Zeus, you'll be Draco Dalca. Poseidon, you're Dylan Strand. Demeter, you're Theresa Wells. Ares, Gunnar Kolbe. Athena, Sophia Guerra. Apollo, Louis-"

"NO!" Apollo screamed cutting her off. She looked up from the paper.

"What?"

"I don't want to be called Louis."

"What do you want to be called then?"

Apollo thought for a minute. "Fred!"

Hestia sighed. "Fine. Fred Sonnen. Hephaestus, you're Ash Hayes. Hermes, Apollo took your name. You can pick your first name."

He thought for a minute. "Luke." Hestia nodded.

"Luke Picasso. Dionysus, Grozdan Pittaluga."

"What kind of name is that?" he scoffed*****. She ignored him and continued.

"Hades, you're Julian Denmen. Aphrodite, Artemis, you need to pick your names."

"Diana Archer." Artemis said.

"Calypso Bellerose." Aphrodite said.

"Okay. You guys start tomorrow. Go to the counselor's office tomorrow. You'll get to make your schedules. I've also rented you guys an apartment ten minutes away."

* * *

***Did I use that correctly?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Schedules

**This is just the gods' schedules. More for me, than for you, but you can read them if you want... Review?**

* * *

**Dylan Strand (Poseidon)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Marine Bio- Linda Denman**

**Geometry- Euclid Square**

**Debate- Douglas Lincoln**

**Swimming- Carl Scheele**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Draco Dalca (Zeus)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Astronomy- Stephanie Hilton**

**Geometry- Euclid Square**

**Street Law- Rob Berry**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Julian Denmen (Hades)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Geology- Franklin George**

**Geometry- Euclid Square**

**Street Law- Rob Berry**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Gunnar Kolbe (Ares)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Chemistry- Linda Lebard**

**Algebra- ****Alex Gebra**

**Robotics- ****Bruce Bolt**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Luke Picasso (Hermes)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Chemistry- Linda Lebard**

**Algebra- ****Alex Gebra**

**Robotics- ****Bruce Bolt**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Ash Hayes (Hephaestus)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Chemistry- Linda Lebard**

**Calculus- Mathew Matthews**

**Robotics- ****Bruce Bolt**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Fred Sonnan (Apollo)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Astronomy- Stephanie Hilton**

**Algebra- ****Alex Gebra**

**Robotics- ****Bruce Bolt**

**Archery- Beau Arrow**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Grozdan Pittaluga (Dionysus)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Botany- Charlotte Waters**

**Algebra- ****Alex Gebra**

**Floral Shop- Briar Rose** (AN: sorry, I just love Sleeping Beauty)

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Theresa Wells (Demeter)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Botany- Charlotte Waters**

**Algebra- ****Alex Gebra**

**Floral Shop- Briar Rose**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Sophia Guerra (Athena)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Chemistry- Linda Lebard**

**Calculus- Mathew Matthews**

**Debate- Douglas Lincoln**

**Track and Field- Cart Nelson**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Diana Archer (Artemis)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Astronomy- Stephanie Hilton**

**Calculus- Mathew Matthews**

**Floral Shop- Briar Rose**

**Archery- Beau Arrow**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Calypso Bellerose (Aphrodite)**

**Junior English- Paul Blofis**

**Chemistry- Linda Lebard**

**Algebra- ****Alex Gebra**

**Floral Shop- Briar Rose**

**Archery- Beau Arrow**

**US History- Ricardo Mañana**

* * *

**Finally! I can start writing some story! But before I post, I have a important question. Should I do each chapter as individual class periods, or entire days at a time?**

**Please place your request in a review or PM.**


End file.
